call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Suppressor
The Suppressor is a type of barrel attachment that can stick to the end of any gun that can accept barrel attachments. The Suppressor hides your flash, much like a Flash Hider, and can also reduce the noise of the round fired, which the effect can be amplified with the use of subsonic ammunition. In Call of Robloxia 5 The Suppressor is a barrel attachment in Call of Robloxia 5. When you fire, you will not show up on enemy radar. There is also reduced audible cue when using this attachment. When attached, range will decrease, and bullet velocity is lowered. The attachment is compatible with Rifles, Submachine Guns, and Pistols. Compatibility The Suppressor is compatible with the following guns: * M1 Garand * SVT-40 * Gewehr 43 * STG-44 * M1 Carbine * FG42 * M1 Thompson * MP40 * Type 100 * MP18 * M1911 * P38 * TT-33 * Nambu * Luger In Phantom Forces The Suppressor returns in Phantom Forces, but now comes in 5 variations. All of them are available to the primary guns, excluding the integrally suppressed weapons- e.g. the AS VAL. Suppressor The standard Suppressor is a barrel attachment that has a masking range of 15 studs and beyond, and is unlocked when the user reaches 30 kills on their gun. This attachment, along with the R2 Suppressor, is also compatible with pistols. R2 Suppressor The R2 Suppressor is a barrel attachment that has a masking range of 35 studs and beyond, and is unlocked when the user reaches 40 kills on their gun. Like the standard Suppressor, the R2 Suppressor can be mounted on pistols. ARS Suppressor The ARS Suppressor is a barrel attachment that has a masking range of 30 studs and beyond, and is unlocked when the user reaches 150 kills on their gun. This is the first suppressor unlocked that is only available to the primary classes. PBS-1 Suppressor The PBS-1 Suppressor is a barrel attachment that has a masking range of 40 studs and beyond, having the longest unmasked range of the suppressors, and is unlocked when the user reaches 205 kills on their gun. PBS-4 Suppressor The PBS-4 Suppressor is a barrel attachment that has a masking range of 25 studs and beyond. This suppressor requires the most kills to unlock, at 245 kills on their gun. Comparison Chart Strategies The Suppressor is easily one of the best suppressors out there in terms of close quarters combat. If you want to use this Suppressor, it is best used on fast-firing PDWs like the MP7 and Assault Rifles like the FAMAS. It is strongly recommended to stay out of long range combat. As the Suppressor always decreases the hits to kill at long range, there are a few exceptions. The AN-94 will still kill in 3 bursts at long range, with 2 to the head, making the AN-94 a surprisingly good candidate for the Suppressor. The Dragunov SVU is another good candidate, if you want to be all up in the face of your opponent. It has the longest max range of all suppressors, but also the lowest min range and most bullet drop. The R2 Suppressor has a longer non-masked distance, but is less costly in long range damage and velocity loss. It is recommended for slower firing PDWs like the UMP45 and Assault Rifles like the AK12. This is also the best suppressor attachment for secondaries, as it doesn't decrease the hits to kill on the magnums, and you can use it to try to retain the range of the unsuppressed gun, but with the benefit of being silent. The ARS Suppressor is the first long range suppressor unlocked, and is a rather good option for that. Compared to the PBS-1 Suppressor, it has a shorter un-masked distance, and deals more damage at long range, but at a heavier velocity and range penalty. It is best used for Marksman Rifles, as they are not used at the range Sniper Rifles are used at, which makes the velocity loss less painful. The PBS-1 Suppressor is another good long-range suppressor. Compared to the ARS, the PBS-1 has less of a velocity penalty than the ARS, and incites less DDPS than the ARS Suppressor. However, it incites less long-range damage at long range than the ARS Suppressor, and has a longer un-masked distance. The PBS-1 Suppressor is best used with Sniper Rifles, which need top-notch accuracy and velocity to perform great, and this suppressor more than perfectly provides the silent kills needed for the average engagements of snipers of 300+ studs. The PBS-4 Suppressor is a Suppressor designed for intermediate range use. It has part of the masking distance of the first two suppressors, and has the lenient velocity loss of the long range suppressors. This suppressor is the best of both worlds, and is such best used with longer range, slower firing assault rifles and faster firing DMRs. Trivia General * Other than reduced noise and bullet velocity reduction, the Suppressor is identical in purpose to the Flash Hider. Call of Robloxia 5 * You also get an extra Reichbux per kill, with the reward "Silent Kill". This also gives 5 extra EXP. Phantom Forces *The standard Suppressor almost always decreases the hits to kill at long range, bar a few weapons- including but not limited to the BFG, Remington 700, Intervention, and the AN-94. *None of the integrally suppressed guns can use any barrel attachments. **Ironically, the Dragunov SVU, which is depicted with a built-in muzzle brake, can mount any barrel attachment it pleases. ***This will change when the CTE update comes, with the SVU getting its own mounted suppressor stats. *The suppressors, sans the ARS and PBS-1, all reduced max damage before the suppressors got buffed.